


creatures of old

by Lolo1235



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, Alpha Victor Zsasz, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Evil Albus Dumbledore, Evil Ginny Weasley, Evil Hermione Granger, Evil Molly Weasley, Evil Ron Weasley, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Multi, Physical Abuse, Protective Victor Zsasz, Sexual Abuse, Weasley Bashing, the noble and most ancient house of Zsasz
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:09:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29896110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolo1235/pseuds/Lolo1235
Summary: Harry Potter is severely abused and has been taught from a very young age thatif you say the word magic you will be beaten,if you talk back you will be beaten,if you get better grades than Dudley you will be beaten,if any teachers ever ask any questions about your bruises and you tell them anything other than "I'm just clumsy" or "I tripped on my way to school" you will be beaten,if you don't do your chores and have dinner ready before Vernon gets home from work you will be beaten,if you miss any roots in the garden you get beaten,if you talk to the snakes in the garden you will be beaten,if you burn any food you will be beatenbasically, you do anything outside of waking up, going to school and doing your chores you will be beaten until the summer before his 3rd year at Hogwarts when his uncle Vernon killed Harry Potter not for the first time but definitely the last
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle/Severus Snape, Tom Riddle/Severus Snape
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	creatures of old

rules of my univers-  
Universal rules make it so celestial beings need permission from their creator to interfere in certain instances that involve their creator’s original worlds they could create their own dimensions if they wanted but they still have to manage the original worlds. after all, when you have a magical world and a non-magical world connected only by a few portals that only magic can get through with few exceptions trouble is bound to ensue

Celestial beings -  
-archangels  
-angles  
-demons  
-reapers(aka dementors but dementors have been domesticated-is the only word I can come up with) *controlled by death they go collect souls bring them back to him and he decides whether they go to “heaven” or “hell”

Archangels - charge for the original worlds  
-Raphael~ ‘manager of his siblings’  
-Michael~ ‘in charge of lower angles’  
-Amenadiel~ ‘really just does what he’s told goes where he’s needed ‘  
-Uriel~ ‘really just does what he’s told goes where he’s needed’  
-Samael~ ‘runs hell’  
\- Azrael~ ‘death manages reapers ’  
\- Zadkiel~ ‘freedom benevolence and mercy’  
-Camael~ 'peaceful relations’  
-Remiel~ ‘plants animals and weather’  
-Jophiel~ ‘magics flow and magical beings and soulmates’  
-Gabriel~ ‘mischief and adventure’

Angels Demons  
Help guard heaven souls that have been through hell  
Some angels can be corrupt and now guard it and help punish  
Not all demons are evil

“Heaven” - “Hell”  
The ideal world - makes you regret your sins

The Three who go to the worlds the most  
Azrael - known as ‘death’  
Remiel - known as ‘life’  
Jophiel - known as ‘madame magic’

so the muggle world and magic world are separate but in like the way that it’s a different universe or a mirror world but like not mirror just magic  
muggles can't go into the magic world because they're not magic but magic users can move freely as long as they don't expose their magic  
all wizards go through their inheritance at the age of 15 if someone suffers a near-death experience magic can choose to bring the child back by forcing the inheritance early healing the child but only in extreme cases  
magic herself can step in to intervene in any situation she deems fit  
as can death and life  
creatures are loved and cherished, valued not hated because technically all magic beings are creatures come their inheritance although Albus Dumbledore wants to change that with his creature laws 

Severus Snape has long since given up on his sub he can be happy with tom he thought it would be lily because of the pull he felt towards her but she just didn't smell right so he waited till she presented but as suspected she wasn't the right sub but maybe it was someone related to her but the only other semi-magical person in her family was petunia and that just wasn't right and he's got tom he'll be okay- then BAM toms crazy going around trying to find some baby and snape gets sad thinking toms going crazy cuz he can't give them a baby because as a vampire he could only have a baby if he was a sub but snapes a switch so he can't (he stopped aging at 20 because he’s a vampire but he came into his inheritance at the same time everyone else did)

tom riddle is happy after a life of pain he found one of his mates he thinks it’s cute his little switch thinks his childhood friend is their sub but tom can tell she won't be he can just tell but he can't just crush his mates dreams so he just tells him to wait till the girl comes into her inheritance but as suspected(by tom at least) she wasn't the one she instead got with that -- kid not to say they weren't cute as her inheritance was a Kitsune and the potter boy was a dragon it’s just they bullied severus because both potter and severus thought lily was their mate but after her inheritance and she found her mate they all became friends at least until dumbledore fucked everything up to the point james and lily are dead, peter is presumed dead, sirius is in prison for murder, remus is somewhere sulking, the beautiful baby harry who was supposedly born of james and lily is forced onto the dursleys, sev is confused what went wrong, tom is left wondering when his group of individuals that came together to fight a common enemy and abusive creature laws turened into a cult 

-just in case you need to know  
-Kitsune- Stories depict legendary foxes as intelligent beings and as possessing paranormal abilities that increase with their age and wisdom. There are thirteen different kinds of Kitsune, each with a corresponding element, listed as follows: Heaven (or Celestial or Prime), Void (or Dark), Wind, Spirit, Fire, Earth, River, Ocean, Mountain, Forest, Thunder, Time and Sound. One of the most important things to a Kitsune is freedom. They do not fare well to being locked away and do not like to be forced to do something they don't want to. Doing something like that would be likely to get you killed if they are freed. Kitsune love playing tricks. They like to take things and hide them from people, or do just about anything else to piss someone off. In some stories, kitsune have difficulty hiding their tails when they take human form; looking for the tail, perhaps when the fox gets drunk or careless, is a common method of discerning the creature's true nature.


End file.
